The Sims Bustin' Out (walkthrough)
The Sims Bustin'Out é um jogo da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. Ao contrário dos The Sims convencionais, um sistema de objetivos é usado em The Sims Bustin' Out. Todos os objetivos e detalhes de como completá-los estão abaixo. A recompensa para completar a meta também é descrita. Como o jogo não tem versão conhecida em português, nomes de personagens e de lotes vão aparecer na sua versão original. Prelúdio ''Remodeled Club Rubb'' *'Ocupantes': Nenhum *'Descrição': Uma versão remodelada do Clube Rubb. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Nenhum *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': Nenhum *'Informação Especial': Você não pode interagir com objetos ou Sims aqui e você não vai visitar esse lote novamente. Objetivos *'Beijar Candy/Peter': Candy ou Peter (baseado no sexo do Sim) da Rua Livre será exibido para o seu Sim para beijar. Quanto mais cedo você beijá-los, mais cedo nesta fase irá terminar. Você pode sempre optar por não beijá-los, mas você está apenas perdendo seu tempo, já que a fase vai acabar muito mais lenta neste caso. Em seguida, Mom vai aparecer em uma fumaça mística roxa e fazer o seu parar de "ficar dormindo acordado". *'Recompensa': Nenhuma Primeiro Lugar ''Mom's House *'Ocupantes': Mom (Incontrolável). *'Descrição': Uma casa de fazenda, longe da cidade. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoção 1 em Estrela de Cinema, Cientista Louco, Gângster, Vítima da Moda, Cultura, Paramilitar, Contador ou Jock *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': seu ''scooter *'Informação Especial': Necessidades como sua Higiene, Energia, Social e Conforto não cairão enquanto você estiver aqui. Objetivos *'Pressione o botão R1 para aumentar a velocidade': Basta pressionar o botão R1. **''Recompensa'': § 50 *'Coma comida suficiente para encher o estômago': Espere Mom cozinhar uma refeição, e, em seguida, comece a comer até que sua necessidade de Fome esteja cheia. **''Recompensa'': § 50 *'Usar o banheiro para esvaziar a bexiga': Depois de comer a refeição, como descrito no segundo objetivo, use o banheiro. **''Recompensa'': Empregada Doméstica *'Fazer coisas divertidas para aumentar o seu nível de diversão': Aguarde Mom para ligar o rádio e dançar com ela, ou assista TV. **''Recompensa'': § 50 *'Use o jornal para encontrar um emprego': Selecione a opção "Find a Job" (Encontrar um Emprego) no jornal, e, em seguida, escolha uma carreira para começar. Você será recompensado com a Scooter Super. Use-a para ir para sua próxima casa, que será escolhida de acordo com a sua carreira. Movie Star, Fashion Victim e Counter Culture vão para Mimi's Place, enquanto Mad Scientist, Gangster, Paramilitary e Jock vai para Dudley's Trailer. **''Recompensa'': Super Scooter Segundo Local ''Mimi's Place *'Ocupantes': Mimi (incontrolável). Tornar-se amigo de Mimi vai permitir que você use a opção "Brag about Money". *'Descrição': Uma pequena casa rosa com gostos femininos. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções aos níveis 2 e 3 das carreiras de Movie Star, Fashion Victim e Counter Culture. *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': O Fogão Gourmet e o mini-bar. *'Informação Especial': Na sua primeira promoção aqui, você desbloqueia o carro Imposter Type-S. Além disso, para um objetivo futuro, é fortemente aconselhável que você mova a luminária para longe da estante para chegar ao canto. Objetivos *'Torne-se Kiddie Sidekick Show na Carreira Movie Star': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Gossip (fofoca). *'Torne-se dublê na Carreira Movie Star': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Lâmpada de chão Exoticalistism. *'Torne-se Modelo de Lingerie na Carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Bar SlushRush *'Torne-se Body Waxer na Carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': VenuSpice *'Torne-se Leaflet Distribuitor na Carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Fogão Gourmet *'Torne-se Baket Weaver na Carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Lâmpada de Parede Confúcio *'Interagir com outros Sims para satisfazer suas necessidades sociais': Basta falar com Mimi, ou qualquer outra pessoa. **''Recompensa'': § 50 *'Conheça Mimi melhor': chegar ao nível 35 de relação com Mimi. **''Recompensa'': "Linguagem de Sinais" *'Ter um ponto de habilidade em Culinária': Basta chegar um ponto de habilidade na cozinha, se você já não tiver. **''Recompensa'': § 200 *'Convidar Mom para a sua nova casa': Apenas ligue e convide Mom. **''Recompensa'': dinheiro *'Visite Dudley's Trailer e use "SIGN LANGUAGE" nele': Depois de você cumprir o 8º objetivo, vá para Dudley's Trailer e use "SIGN LANGUAGE" (linguagem de sinais) nele. **''Recompensa'': Arbusto Crânio *'Reparar todos os Objetos Quebrados': Você precisa de três pontos de habilidade em Mecânica para fazer isso. Depois de ganhar deles, vá em frente e conserte a máquina de café. **''Recompensa'': "Técnico" é desbloqueado no telefone. ''Dudley's Trailer *'Ocupantes': Dudley (incontrolável). Tornar-se amigo de Dudley vai desbloquear a interação "Burp in the Face" (arrotar na cara). *'Descrição': Um trailer sujo no deserto. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções aos níveis 2 e 3 nas carreiras Mad Scientist, Gangster, Paramilitary e Jock. *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': Hellagraphix e a Air Hockey Table *'Informação Especial': Na sua primeira promoção aqui, você pegar o carro Buggy Dude. Objetivos *'Tornar-se Potion Tester na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Tocha de Parede *'Torne-se Pyro na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Lâmpada Experimental *'Torne-se Shoplifter na carreira Gangster': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Secret Door *'Torne-se assaltante na carreira Gangster': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Serenade (Serenata) *'Tornar-se Boot Polisher na carreira Paramilitary': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': HellaGraphix Console *'Tornar-se Drill Instructor na carreira Paramilitary': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Up-Light *'Tornar-se Ball Collector na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Air Hockey Table *'Tornar-se Rookie na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Flamingo Sign *'Interagir com outros Sims para satisfazer suas necessidades sociais': Basta falar com Dudley ou qualquer outra pessoa. **''Recompensa'': § 50 *'Conheça Dudley melhor': chegar ao nível 35 de relacionamento com Dudley. **''Recompensa'': Pull my finger (puxe meu dedo) *'Ter um ponto de habilidade na cozinha': Basta chegar um ponto de habilidade na cozinha, se você já não tiver. **''Recompensa'': § 200 *'Convidar Mom para a sua casa nova': Apenas ligue e convide Mom. **''Recompensa'': Nag about House (reclamar sobre casa) *'Visite Mimi's Place e faça-a puxar seu dedo': Após concluir o 10º objetivo, vá para Mimi's Place e use a interação "Pull my finger" com ela. *'Limpar a bagunça': Você pode fazer isso sozinho ou contratar uma empregada. **''Recompensa'': Barril Tóxico Terceiro Local ''Goth Manor *'Ocupantes': Mortimer e Bella Goth (Mortimer é controlado por Sims masculinos, enquanto Bella é controlada por Sims femininos). Tornar-se amigo de Bella desbloqueia a interação "Nag about friends" (reclamar sobre amigos). Tornar-se amigo de Mortimer vai desbloquear a interação "Kiss Hand" (beijar a mão). *'Descrição': A velha mansão assombrada. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 4 e 5 em Movie Star e Cientista Louco *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': Seance Table e Skeleton Display *'Informação Especial': Toda vez que o sintetizador for utilizado durante a noite, um fantasma irá aparecer, assustando seus Sims. Usar a Seance Table evita isso (é um objetivo também). Nem Bella nem Mortimer pode ser demitido ou rebaixado, mas não pode ser promovido ou ser pedido para casamento. Objetivos *'Torne-se Horror Movie Extra na carreira Movie Star': ser promovido. **''Recompensa: Sintetizador. *'Torne-se Soap Opera Star na carreira Movie Star': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Do Magic Trick (fazer truque de mágica) *'Tornar-se Virus Breeder na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Incubadora *'Tornar-se Chemist na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Commode *'Faça amizade com Mortimer ou Bella': Alcance o nível 50 com qualquer um dos dois. **''Recompensa'': Desbloqueia as interações dos respectivos Sims (como descrito acima) *'Controlar Outro Sim pressionando o botão R2': Basta pressionar o botão R2. **''Recompensa'': Tell Story (contar história) *'Encontre a samambaia que foi roubado dos Caixão': Vá para Dudley's Trailer. Então vá para o fundo do lote e você vai ver um carro velho. A samambaia está por lá. Recupere-a. **''Recompensa'': Carro RGB Flashback *'Fazer melhorias no valor de § 1.000 para os Caixão': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Seance Table *'Exorcizar os fantasmas realizando uma sessão espírita': Você deve completar o 8º objetivo em primeiro lugar, e depois fazer isso. Bella ou Mortimer são mais propensos a alcançar fazendo isso corretamente. **''Recompensa'': Display Skeleton ''Studio 8 *'Ocupantes': Artie Fischl e Charity Grant (Sims masculinos jogam com Artie, Sims femininas com Charity). Tornar-se amigo de Artie desbloqueia a interação "Fake Out!". Tornar-se amigo de Charity desbloqueia a interação "Tell Lies". *'Descrição': Um estúdio de arte falho. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 4 e 5 nas carreiras Fashion Victim, Counter Culture *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': Pottery Wheel e Artist's Block. *'Informações Especiais': Nem Artie nem Charity pode ser demitido ou rebaixado, mas não pode ser promovido ou propostas de casamento. Objetivos *'Torne-se Fingernail Painter na carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Lightshow Laser *'Torne-se Wig Designer na carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Air Kiss *'Torne-se Flower Child na carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Artist's Block *'Torne-se Massage Therapist na carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': "Love" Lamp *'Faça amizade com Artie ou Charity': Alcance o nível 50 com qualquer um dos dois. **''Recompensa'': Desbloqueia as interações de respectivos Sims (como descrito acima) *'Controlar Outro Sim pressionando o botão R2': Basta pressionar o botão R2. **''Recompensa'': Sissy Fight *'Comprar § 1.000 de melhorias para o estúdio': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': guitarra elétrica *'Ter uma grande abertura de arte, reorganizando-as': Primeiro, certifique-se que o quarto da galeria pode preencher a necessidade "Room" ao máximo. Então, faça uma refeição, e coloque-a em uma mesa dentro da galeria. Dê uma festa. Cada Sim deve ir na galeria para pegar um prato. Quando 5 Sims entrar na galeria, um Sim aleatório irá parabenizá-lo, e você terá completado a meta. **''Recompensa'': Pottery Wheel *'Visite Mimi's Place e certifique-se Mimi está OK': Vá a Mimi's Place. Você vai ver que ela realmente fez uma bagunça. Limpe para ela. Você se lembra de que há uma luminária no canto? Se você não o fez, espere que o lixo não esteja na sala de estar, porque você não será capaz de atingir esta meta se estiver assim. ''Toane's Gym *'Ocupantes': Max Toane e Goldie Toane (Sims masculinos jogam com Max, Sims do sexo feminino com Goldie). Tornar-se amigo de Goldie desbloqueia a interação "Give Noogie" e tornar-se amigo de Max desbloqueia a interação "Bear Hug". *'Descrição': Um ginásio com nenhum membro. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 4 e 5 em Gangster, Paramilitary e Jock *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': Parede de escalada e Esteira *'Informações especiais': Não há nenhum quarto. Mas faça um na sala vazia. Nem Max, nem Goldie pode ser demitido ou rebaixado, mas não pode ser promovido ou propostas de casamento. Metas *'Tornar-se Car Thief na carreira Gangster': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: High Dive *'Tornar-se Mugger na carreira Gangster:' Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Duche de Sonic *'Tornar-se Paratrooper na carreira Paramilitary': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Show of muscles *'Tornar-se Chopper Pilot na carreira Paramilitary': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Miss Memo Sleep *'Tornar-se Starter na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Parede de escalada *'Tornar-se All-Star na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Aeromaster Whifferpuff *'Faça amizade com Max ou Goldie': Alcance o nível 50 com qualquer um dos dois. **''Recompensa'': A interação de respectivo Sim é desbloqueada (descrito acima) *'Controlar Outro Sim pressionando o botão R2': Basta pressionar o botão R2. **''Recompensa'': Towel Snap *'Vá para Dudley's Trailer e dê uma FESTA!': Quando Dudley começa a festa, chegue ao nível 5 de relacionamento com alguém que aparece na festa. **''Recompensa'': Tsunami Maximoto carro X-TEQ *'Comprar § 1.000 de melhorias para a academia': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Flush Force Toilet *'Obter Quatro Sims para Participar Ginásio Toane como membros': Primeiro, faça 4 amigos. Max, Goldie ou seu cônjuge não contam. Dê uma festa e depois faça a questão. **''Recompensa'': DJ Booth Quarto Local ''Club Rubb *'Ocupantes': Bing Bling e Mona Lott (ambos controláveis). Ser amigo de Bing irá desbloquear a interação "Break Dance" e tornar-se amigo de Mona vai desbloquear a interação "Dirty Dance". *'Descrição': Um armazém transformado em um clube. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções aos níveis 6 e 7 nas carreiras Movie Star, Fashion Victim e Jock. *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': pista de dança e o mini-bar *'Informações especiais': Embora seja um objetivo, você pode não se casar aqui. Você não pode ter o dinheiro e não é o melhor lugar de qualquer maneira. Nem Bing nem Mona pode ser demitido ou rebaixado, mas não pode ser promovido ou receber propostas de casamento. Objetivos *'Tornar-se Host Game Show na carreira Movie Star': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Booty Tease *'Tornar-se Sitcom Star na carreira Movie Star': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Moon Walk *'Torne-se Hair Stylist na carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Admire Body *'Torne-se Makeup Artist na carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Slow Dance *'Torne-se MVP na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Dirty Joke *'Tornar-se Super Star na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Wolf Whistle *'Convide seu amante': Se você já tem um amante, apenas convide-o(a). Caso contrário, certifique-se de chegar ao nível 70 com relação interações românticas com alguém e convide-o(a). Se você se apaixonar com alguém na casa, o objetivo será completo de imediato. **''Recompensa'': "More-Saic" Tub *'Casar-se': Esta é uma meta, mas não se case aqui. Se você ainda deseja se casar, convide o seu amante, alimente-o, beije-o e fazer a pergunta. **''Recompensa'': Carro SpritzenFunken *'Mostrar alguns dos seus movimentos do Clube Rubb no Studio 8': Seja amigo de Bing para aprender "Break Dance", e depois visite Studio 8 e use-lo em Artie ou Charity. *'Comprar § 1.500 de melhorias para o clube': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Dance Floor *'Saiba o que está acontecendo no Toane's Gym': Vá ao Toane's Gym com habilidade Física de 5 ou mais e realize três triplo-flips no High Dive e em sequência. *'Dê uma festa de DJ:' Faça seu Sim ter 7 ou mais em habilidade de Criatividade. Em seguida, preencha o 10º objetivo e compre a Dance Floor. Dê uma festa e mostre suas habilidades nela. ''Casa Caliente *'Ocupantes': Randy Hart e Paisley Rainbow (ambos controláveis). Tornar-se amigo de Randy vai desbloquear a interação "French Kiss" e fazer amizade com Paisley vai desbloquear a "Booty Spank" interação *'Descrição': Uma barraca pequena de um amor hippie. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 6 e 7 nas carreiras Gangster e Counter Culture. *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': A cama vibratória e a banheira do Amor *I'nformações Especiais': Certifique-se de manter Randy longe de qualquer de seus amantes, já que ele vai beijá-los automaticamente. Este não é o melhor lugar para se casar, mas não é o pior. Nem Randy nem Paisley pode ser demitido ou rebaixado, mas não pode ser promovido ou casado. Objetivos *'Torne-se Body Guard na carreira Gangster': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Force to Slap Self *'Torne-se Arsonist na carreira Gangster': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Banheira do Amor *'Tornar-se Yoga Instructor na carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **Recompensa: cama vibratória *'Torne-se Transcendentalist na carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Tenda Sli-Camp *'Convide seu amante': Se você já tem um amante, apenas convide-o(a). Caso contrário, certifique-se de chegar ao nível 70 com relação interações românticas com alguém e convide-o(a). Se você se apaixonou por alguém na casa, o objetivo será o de imediato completo. **''Recompensa'': Tiki Torch *'Casar-se': Case-se aqui se você quiser, embora não seja totalmente recomendado. Se você quer casar, convide o seu/sua amante, alimente-o(a), beije-o(a) e faça a pergunta. **''Recompensa'': carro SpritzenFunken *'Ir para o Studio 8 e ajudar com a "arte marginal"': Vá ao Studio 8 e comece a pintar, logo que você chegar. Depois de terminar a pintura, o objetivo será concluído. **''Recompensa'': The 70's Window *'Encontre um vizinho que sabe sobre candelabros': Primeiro, complete o 10º objetivo. Então vá para a Goth Manor e se apaixone por Bella ou Mortimer com base no sexo do seu Sim. Depois, use a interação "Kiss Romantically" sobre o qual que você se apaixonou. *'Compre § 1.500 em melhorias para Casa Caliente': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Sham-Shag Bear Rug *'Apaixone-se por 2 Sims em uma festa': Apaixone-se com dois Sims. Em seguida, tente beijar ambos em salas diferentes. Se você tem um cônjuge, isso pode ser feito muito mais fácil. ''Shiny Things Lab *'Ocupantes': Vaughn Braun e Makino Nada (ambos controláveis). Ser amigo de Vaughn vai desbloquear a interação "Coo Coo!" e tornar-se amigo de Makino vai desbloquear a interação "Whine and Complain". *'Descrição': Um laboratório enorme, uma casa de esquisitices tecnológicas. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 6 e 7 das carreiras de Mad Scientist e Paramilitary *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': Tesla Coil e o telescópio *'Informações Especiais': Esta casa é quase perfeita para o seu Sim e quase nada precisa ser comprado. É também um bom lugar para se casar. Nem Vaughn nem Makino pode ser demitido ou rebaixado, promovido ou casado. Objetivos *'Tornar-se Vivisectionist na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Tesla Coil *'Torne-se Splicer Gene na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Lâmpada SuperLuminoltetra *'Tornar-se Covert Ops na carreira Paramilitary': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Telescópio *'Tornar-se Secret Agent na carreira Paramilitar': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Radar *'Convide seu/sua amante': Se você já tem um amante, apenas convide-o(a). Caso contrário, certifique-se de chegar ao nível 70 com relação interações românticas com alguém e convide-o. Se você se apaixonou por alguém na casa, o objetivo será o de imediato completo. **''Recompensa'': Bird of Paradise *'Casar-se': É altamente recomendável para se casar aqui. Se você deseja se casar, convide seu/sua amante, alimente-o(a), beije-o(a) e faça a pergunta. **''Recompensa'': carro SpritzenFunken *'Vá para o Studio 8 e mude as suas mentes sobre os cientistas': Complete o 10º objetivo. Então visite o Studio 8 e hipnotize Artie ou Charity. **''Recompensa'': Porta Pathmatic *'Descubra de onde os esporos contaminantes são provenientes': Vá até a Goth Manor e, em seguida, roube a sua samambaia. **''Recompensa'': Giant Fern *'Compre § 1500 no valor de melhorias para o laboratório': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Workshop Invention *'Mostre os gnomos-foguetes em uma "festa de lançamento"': Ganhe 10 pontos de habilidade em Mecânica. Em seguida, crie 5 gnomos lançadores de foguetes na Workshop Invention. Movê-los para a areia para fora do laboratório. Depois de uma festa, lançá-los todos em uma linha. Quinto Estágio ''Tinsel Bluffs *'Ocupantes': Humphrey Hawks e Fanny Adore (ambos controláveis). Befriending Humphrey irá desbloquear a "imitar" a interação e fazer amigos com Fanny vai desbloquear o "Smooth Talk" interação. *'Descrição': Um estúdio de cinema com uma excelente vista de SimValley. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 8 e 9 das carreiras Movie Star, Fashion Victim e Jock. *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': o microfone e a enorme TV *'Informações Especiais': Este lugar pode ser ainda melhor do que Mansão de Malcolm! É um excelente lugar para se casar e ter filhos aqui. Nem Humphrey nem Fanny pode ser demitido, rebaixado, promovido ou casado. Metas *'Torne-se Sex Symbol na carreira Movie Star': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Microfone *'Torne-se Director na carreira Movie Star': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Manilla 1000 Aquarium *'Tornar-se Runway Model na carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Jardim Footlight *'Torne-se Centerfold na carreira Fashion Victim': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': FONTIS Publicus Sink *'Torne-se Head Coach na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': enorme TV *'Tornar-se Hall of Fame na carreira Jock': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Autocrata *'Casar-se': É altamente recomendável para se casar aqui. Se você deseja se casar, convide seu/sua amante, alimente-a(o), beije-a(o) e faça a pergunta. **''Recompensa'': Carro SpritzenFunken *'Ter um bebê e transformá-lo em criança': OK, para conseguir isso, comece a beijar o seu cônjuge, fazendo interações românticas com ele. Então, uma pergunta deve aparecer sobre a vontade de ter um bebê. Se o casal é do mesmo sexo, espere por um telefonema perguntando se você gostaria de adotar. Então, cuide da criança. Para isso, fique perto dela e, quando ela chora, faça a seguinte seqüência: alimente, cante e cante (não use "Play", pois só aumenta a sua diversão). Em 3 dias simulados, o bebê será um menino. Tinsel Bluffs é um lugar bom o suficiente para fazer isso. **''Recompensa'': Carro SchellMeister *'Faça musculação na academia': Visite Toane's Gym e ataque Max ou Goldie. Mesmo se você perder, o objetivo será concluído. **''Recompensa'': Colossicus Piscina *'Encontre um bom roteiro de filme de ficção científica': Vá até Shiny Things Labs e use o Think Tank (aquele com um cérebro no mesmo). Selecione "Steal Script" (Roubar Script). Você deve estar de bom humor para fazer isso. **''Recompensa'': Cipreste *'Descubra onde você pode conseguir uma mesa de bilhar vermelha': Vá para Club Rubb, e para o quarto Diversão. Comece a usar a mesa de bilhar e faça Bing acompanhar você. Você deve ter uma habilidade maior em Física do que ele para ganhar. **''Recompensa'': Overlord Mesa de Bilhar *'Comprar § 2000 no valor de melhorias para a casa': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Constructed Table *'Faça Malcolm colocá-lo em seu grande filme': Há muitas maneiras de fazer isso. O primeiro é dar uma festa, ficar de mau humor e "Attack" (atacar) Malcolm. Você deve obter o papel. A segunda maneira é fazer amizade com Malcolm e depois dê uma festa. Sirva 2 refeições e deixe Malcolm usar o banheiro. Então, certifique-se de que Humphrey e Fanny tem habilidades altas em criatividade. Se um sinal aparece sobre Malcolm, você pode pedir o papel. Se um sinal "-" aparece, não faça e repeta o processo, mas desta vez com uma habilidade maior de criatividade. Desta forma é frustrante. A terceira maneira é muito mais simples. Apaixone-se por Malcolm e, em seguida, dê uma festa e pida-lhe um papel. No entanto, se você tiver um cônjuge não o faça. Recompensa: § 5.000 ''The Octagon *'Ocupantes': General Payne e Maxine Powers (ambos controláveis). Ser amigo de General vai desbloquear a interação "Snap out of it!" e ser amigo de Maxine irá desbloquear a interação "Chop Karate". *'Descrição': Uma base octogonal militar. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 8 e 9 nas carreiras de Mad Scientist e Paramilitary. *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': o detector de movimento e Miss Gyrotic. *'Informações Especiais': Este lugar é um tanto ruim para casar-se e criar um bebê. Nem Geral nem Maxine pode ser demitido, rebaixado, promovido ou casado. Objetivos *'Torne-se Robotician na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: Miss Gyrotic *'Torne-se Space Time Tinkerer na carreira Mad Scientist': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': RiteLife *'Torne-se Code Breaker na carreira Paramilitary': Seja promovido. Recompensa: Virar *'Torne-se Intelligence Director na carreira Paramilitary': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': detector de movimento *'Casar-se': Não se case aqui. Se você ainda deseja se casar, no entanto, convide o seu/sua amante, alimente-o(a), beije-o(a) e faça a pergunta. **''Recompensa'': carro SpritzenFunken *'Ter um bebê e torne-o criança': OK, para conseguir isso, comece a beijar o seu cônjuge, fazendo interações românticas com ele(a). Então, uma pergunta deve aparecer sobre a vontade de ter um bebê. Se o casal é do mesmo sexo, espere por um telefonema perguntando se você gostaria de adotar. Então, cuide da criança. Para fazer isso, fique perto do filho e quando ele chora, faça a seguinte sequência: "Feed, Sing, Sing", porque "Play" só aumenta a sua Diversão. Em 3 dias simulados, o bebê será um menino. Não faça isso no Octagon, a não ser que você queira matar seus Sims. **''Recompensa'': carro SchellMeister *'Missão: Coleta de Informação - Encontre e desligue os hackers': Roube um dos computadores de Shiny Things Labs. *'Missão: Encontre e pressione os manifestantes anti-guerra': Você deve completar o 6º objetivo, primeiramente. Vá para o Club Rubb, e espere por Mona ou Bing para uma festa. Em seguida, ataque Mona e Bing. Você deve derrotar os dois, a fim de ganhar. *'Missão: Procurar e Destruir Armas Biológicas': Vá para a Mansão Caixão. No laboratório pequeno no fundo da casa há uma incubadora. Vá em frente e quebre-a. *'Compre § 2.000 em melhorias para The Octogon': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Coluna Antlantean *'Missão: Eliminar o senador Landgrabb': Há muitas maneiras de fazer isso. O primeiro é prender Malcolm em uma sala sem portas ou janelas. A segunda maneira é comprar a senhorita Gyrotic e enquanto Malcolm está no lote, programe-a para Defesa. Isso fará com que um dos motivos de Malcolm esvazie, e o objetivo é completo. E o terceiro é quando você teve um bebê. Quando ele começa a chorar, coloque-o no mesmo quarto com Malcolm. ''Pixel Acres *'Ocupantes': Chase Skurtz e Ying Yangst (ambos controláveis). Ser amigo de Chase vai desbloquear a interação "Tell Secrets" e ser amigo de Ying vai desbloquear a interação "Feather Tickle". *'Descrição': O campo de nudismo local até a montanha. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Promoções para os níveis 8 e 9 nas carreiras Gangster e Counter Culture *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': O Tetherball, o Ping Pong e Hot Spring. *'Informação Especial': Um bom lugar para se casar, mas não tenha filhos aqui. Nem Chase, nem Ying podem ser demitidos, rebaixados, promovidos ou receber propostas de casamento. Objetivos *'Torne-se Extortionist na carreira Gangster': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa: mesa de ping pong *'Torne-se Hit Man na carreira Gangster': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Stone Grill *'Torne-se Love Guru na carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Tetherball *'Torne-se Psychic Activist na carreira Counter Culture': Seja promovido. **''Recompensa'': Taunt Banyard *'Casar-se': Case aqui se você quiser. Convide seu amante, alimente-o, beije-o e faça a pergunta. **''Recompensa'': carro SpritzenFunken *'Ter um bebê e criá-lo até tornar-se criança': OK, para conseguir isso, comece a beijar o seu cônjuge, fazendo interações românticas com ele. Então, uma pergunta deve aparecer sobre a vontade de ter um bebê. Se o casal é do mesmo sexo, espere por um telefonema perguntando se você gostaria de adotar. Então, cuide da criança. Para fazer isso, fique perto do filho e, quando ele chora, faça a seguinte sequência: "Feed, Sing, Sing", porque "Play" só aumenta Diversão. Em 3 dias simulados, o bebê será um menino. Não faça isso aqui, nudistas vai assustar o bebê. **''Recompensa'': carro SchellMeister *'Seduzir alguém na Casa Caliente': Apaixone-se por Randy ou Paisley. Então, vá para Casa Caliente e relaxe no tapete de urso. Em seguida, convide o seu amante para acompanhá-lo, e espere por ele para beijá-lo. **''Recompensa'': Lareira Varmenkozze *'Encontre alguém interessado na fórmula secreta de Chase': Primeiro de tudo ajude Chase e depois vá para Shiny Things Labs. Use a interação "Tell Secrets" em ambos Vaughn ou Makino. *'Saiba qual é o problema com fantasmas que os Caixão estão tendo': Vá para Goth Manor e comece a jogar o sintetizador com o nível de habilidade Criatividade 10. Isto também libera a "Canção Booty Pixel", o que torna a meta 11 muito mais fácil. **''Recompensa'': Presidente Stump, Song Booty Pixel *'Comprar § 2000 no valor de melhorias para Pixel Acres': Faça como o objetivo diz. **''Recompensa'': Hot Spring *'Confrontar Malcolm e levá-lo preso por exposição indecente': Há duas maneiras de fazer isso. Seja amigo de Malcolm, coloque-o em um bom humor, tenha alguns nudistas ser livre ao redor, faça uma festa e faça a interação "Pedir para ficar livre" com ele. Muito complicado? A segunda maneira é comprar um Sintetizador e tenha a Criatividade do seu Sim. Malcolm vai ficar nu. **''Recompensa'': § 5.000 Sexto Estágio ''Malcolm's Mansion *'Ocupantes': Malcolm (incontrolável). *'Descrição': A mansão bela e vasta. *'Promoções de carreira disponíveis': Tornar-se nível 10 em todas as carreiras. *'Objetos levados por Malcolm Landgraab': Nenhum *'Informações Especiais': Malcolm realmente não vive lá e quando você se mudar, Mom vai usar "LINGUAGEM GESTUAL" em Malcolm e então ela vai começar a esbofeteá-lo. Então, ela vai persegui-lo pela rua e Malcolm vai desaparecer, deixando-o com sua mansão. Este é um lugar excelente tanto para se casar e ter um filho. Depois de terminar cada carreira, você pode desfrutar de filmes de Malcolm, que são as coisas mais engraçadas no jogo! E quando você terminá-los todos, você pode desfrutar de todos os 7 clipes em uma linha! Objetivos *'Tornar-se Movie Mogul na carreira Movie Star': completar a carreira Movie Star. **''Recompensa: Movie Star Carreer Templo Gnome *'Tornar-se Death Ray Inventor na carreira Mad Scientist': complete a carreira Mad Scientist. **''Recompensa'': Mad Scientist Career Templo Gnome *'Tornar-se Boss Mob na carreira Gangster': completar a carreira Gangster. **''Recompensa'': Gangster Carreira Templo Gnome *'Tornar-se Super Model na carreira Fashion Victim': Complete a Carreira Fashion Victim. **''Recompensa'': Fashion Victim Carreira Templo Gnome *'Tornar-se War Minister na carreira Paramilitary': complete a carreira Paramilitary. **''Recompensa'': Paramilitares Carreira Templo Gnome *'Tornar-se Full Time Freak na carreira Counter Culture': complete a carreira Counter Culture. **''Recompensa'': Counter Culture Templo Gnome *'Torne-se Living Legent na carreira Jock': Complete a carreira Jock. **''Recompensa'': Jock Carreira Templo Gnome *'Casar-se': Torna-se obrigatório se casar aqui. Convide seu amante, alimente-o, beije-o e faça a pergunta. **''Recompensa'': carro SpritzenFunken *'Ter um bebê e criá-lo até tornar-se criança': OK, para conseguir isso, comece a beijar o seu cônjuge, fazendo interações românticas com ele. Então, uma pergunta deve aparecer sobre a vontade de ter um bebê. Se o casal é do mesmo sexo, espere por um telefonema perguntando se você gostaria de adotar. Então, cuide da criança. Para fazer isso, fique perto do filho e, quando ele chora, faça a seguinte sequência: "Feed, Sing, Sing", porque "Play" só aumenta Diversão. Em 3 dias simulados, o bebê será um menino. Você é obrigado a fazer isso aqui. *'Mostre a sua fortuna': Atualize a mansão: A atualização final é de § 20.000! E eles não são reembolsadas! Portanto, tenha cuidado sobre o quanto você gasta, porque é uma grande atualização! Bem se você quer um jeito mais fácil (no PS2) digite R2, L1, R1, L2, baixo, O e aparecerá um gnomo. Depois, digite L1, R2, cima, quatrado, L3 e aperte no gnomo e depois "Give mongher" para pegar §10.000 faça isso quantas vezes quiser. **''Recompensa'': Última Limusine *'Mandar seu filho para escola preparatória Straight A': Você pode enviá-los para uma escola para superdotados e nunca mais vê-los novamente! Apenas certifique-se seus filhos estão estudando o tempo todo. **''Recompensa'': Diavolo GT 1000 carro *'Concluir todas as sete carreiras de ver seus sonhos': Complete todas as carreiras. Só então você será capaz de ver Malcolm sofrer em todos os 7 clipes em uma linha e um clipe oitavo especial também. Divirta-se! **''Recompensa'': Templo Carreira